Sluggy's Dance
by GoldenMorning
Summary: *&*officially postponed*&*
1. Chapter 1

Sluggy's Dance

By: GoldenMorning

Authors note: Ok so I'm just gana post my first chapter because I'm not so sure if I like this story but I want to give it a try. So if you like it review so I can know to continue or not. This is my first fanfic so pweaassseeee review! =] Oh by the way I know that this chapter is HELLAH short. =/ what can ya do.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to be J.K Rowling to change that SO unfair ending of hers, I'm not; and so forth I own nothing.

Chapter one

Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire dreading the day to come. Hermione was sitting on the couch and Harry on the floor next to her. . It was just a little past 4:30 in the morning and neither could sleep. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Do we HAVE to go to Slughorns party tonight." he asked in dread of the answer.

Much to Hermione's own displeasure she turned to him and nodded. Harry's head fell on her knees as he groaned loudly.

"Can't we just lie and say we have some essays to finish?" he asked looking up at her with hope in his eyes. She smiled sadly and rubbed his head.

"I wish Harry but Slughorns already talked to all our teachers and asked if we've handed in everything due."

Harry looked up and glared at her. "This is all your fault you know." he said.

"MY FAULT! And how so?" she asked incredulously.

"If you weren't so smart and helped me with my homework I would have never turned it in early, thus having an excuse to skip Sluggy's party."

Hermione laughed and playfully swatted his head. "Don't blame me Harry James Potter for wanting to get done with our school work before hand."

"Yes but to do the holiday work before we've even _left _for the holiday is just insane, Hermione _Jane_ Granger, not to mention to actually finish it." he shook his head as to look shameful. "Ron was right to call me crazy when I agreed to work with you. You've corrupted me you know." He said in all complete seriousness.

Hermione laughed loudly. "You know, Ron actually cornered me in the hallway and asked if I'd placed a spell on you!". It was Harry's turn to laugh now. He shook his head. That was _so_ Ron.

Hermione watched as his head fell back and his eyes twinkled with laughter. She loved it when she made him laugh. She loved to watch his handsome face turn even more beautiful when laughing. Harry had really grown sense she first met him. Which is quiet understandable considering they were eleven when they met and are now sixteen. But not only had his exterior change but his interior too.

He used to be a small, scrawny boy, with little knowledge of the dangers and troubles he would have to face when he was older. Now at sixteen he was built up quit nicely thanks to his adventures with Ron and Hermione as well as keeping in shape for Quidditch. He no longer concerned himself with trying to please everyone and had become much more capable of standing up for himself as well as his friends.

Hermione realized that she was staring at him again and that he had said something. Harry was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Well?"

"Uhhhh what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously!" he said smiling up at her. Hermione felt the heat creeping up her neck. That's what Harry did to her. He always had the power to make her blush scarlet with just one look.

"I asked who you were going to the party with." he said.

Hermione sighed, she had yet to find a date. _I guess it'll just be me. _She thought to herself.

_That's pathetic Hermione! You hadn't even tried to find a date. _A voice inside her head roared.

_Maybe that's because the person I want to go with is already going with someone else! _She mentally yelled back.

She realized Harry was looking at her expectantly. _Oh god, did I seriously just have an argument with myself? Ugh you're losing it girl. _"I'll be going with me myself and I" she told him. Harry looked confused for a moment. "Didn't you ask anyone?" he asked her not believing that anyone would turn down Hermione.

_Why does he just assume I didn't ask anyone? _

_Well you didn't ask anyone did you? _Thevoice in her head snapped back.

"No I didn't ask anyone." she finally answered.

"and why not?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do."

"Sure I don't" Harry could tell she was starting to get annoyed, but he didn't care. He wanted to know why she didn't ask anyone to the dance.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

Harry blushed and mumbled "Just curious."

"So I suppose you going with Ginny then?" she asked with just a hint of bitterness in her tone

Harry got up from his spot on the floor and sat on the nearby chair. "Nope." was all he said.

Hermione sat there arms folded and waited for him to elaborate. After thirty excruciatingly long seconds she grew tired of not knowing,

"WELL? Are you going to tell me why or just sit there all night?" she asked while standing up, hands on her hips now.

Harry just sat in the chair eyes closed pretending to be asleep. He was trying to hold down the smirk that was daring to creep up on his face and give him away.

"Harry…Harrrryyyy….HARRY!" she yelled, Harry still just sat there. "HARRY JAMES POTTER !" …..nothing… Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine you don't want to talk to me I'll just go to bed then." she threatened. "I'm leaving. I'm serious! Here I am….walking TOWARDS the steps…I'm AT the steps…UGH fine, see if I care !" She took one final look at Harry, sighed and climbed the steps to her dorm.

Harry smiled to himself, he loved teasing her, but the real reason he pretended to be asleep was that he had yet to come up with a lie as to why he broke up with Ginny. The real reason for doing so was simple. Really it was because he was in love with Hermione. Some part of him always knew that he was, it was only just recently had he admitted it to himself when it looked like Hermione and Ron would get together. But that was all over now, Ron had told Harry himself that the only reason he had a crush on Hermione was because they were best friends and it only made sense to him that if he should like any girl, why not the one already there? Oh Yea, there's Ron's thinking for you. They ended the flirting thing on good terms though, and lately Harry saw Ron an awful lot with certain errr _eccentric _blonde Ravenclaw girl.

Harry looked at the clock, it was 5:05.

"Well time to go to bed." He stretched his back out and walked upstairs to his dormitory were he was most ceremoniously greeted by Ron's heavy snores.

The next day Harry and Ron were sitting at the breakfast table having their last breakfast together until break ended . "Sorry you couldn't come with us Harry." Ron said with a heap of gravy and eggs in his mouth.

"No problem mate." he said while eating his own breakfast. The Weasley's were going to Romania for Christmas to visit Charlie, Ron's brother, and Dumbledore didn't think it wise for Harry to join. Much to his own disappointment.

"Well at least you won't be alone, sense Hermione's decided to stay over holiday too." he said. "Were is that girl anyway?" Ron asked while scanning the hall. As if on cue Hermione walked into the great hall and made a beeline towards them.

"Speak of the devil." said Harry as she came up to them. He smiled and moved over to give her some room.

"Finally!" said Ron "Thought you weren't coming to send me off, I was feeling hurt." said Ron as he put a hand to his chest and put on a fake hurt look. Hermione laughed. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it Ronald. Besides the train doesn't leave till 8 tonight _remember_." she said as she rolled her eyes and took her place next to Harry.

"Oh… yea. Could have _sworn _the train was this morning." he said as comprehension dawned on him.

"WAIT! Then why the bloody hell am I up so early." His two friends just shook their heads and laughed.

"What would you do without Hermione, Ron?"

"Who kn-"

"So Harry you never told me why Ginny wasn't going to the dance with you." Hermione asked, cutting Ron off. She hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation for a second.

Harry sighed. "Well the truth is me and Ginny broke up." He looked nervously at Ron. Hermione had dropped the fork she was holding. "WHAT? Why?" she asked hastily. She knew she should feel bad for Ginny but she could barely contain her excitement. Hermione shook her head and regained her composer. She tried to look disinterested. Now ,weather or not she achieved that affect was beyond her.

"Well" said Harry still looking at Ron, who had stopped eating and was staring at his food. "To be honest it just wasn't meant to be." _Which is true sense I'm deeply in love with Hermione. _He thought.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said. She was afraid that if she tried to say anything else she would expose just how happy she was. _Oh my god, Ginny must be livid_

Ron looked up from his plate and shrugged "Well if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be."

He returned to shoveling food into his mouth. Harry and Hermione just sat there with there mouth's hanging open. Harry had expected Ron to be angry, no, furious at him like Ginny had been.

In truth, Ron was glad that they broke up. _Maybe now those two idiots will see what everyone, including myself, see's. _He thought while looking at Harry and Hermione. Who were now picking food off each others plates while smiling and talking. _They 're so cute it's disgusting. _He thought as he subconsciously moved an arm around his plate of food.

_*****A/N ! OK PEEPS ! Tell meh wacha think ! LOL seriously this is my first fic (and I kinda really don't like it, blehh) and I want some honest reviews. I'm here to improve my writing, as well as my grammar. So don't sugar coat it for meh ! But ya know don't be an ass about it. Lol k? _

_P.S who else LUH HUH OFS Ron like I do? Lol I think he's such a cutie pie. Oh and yea I am a bit of a ginny hater. But ive gotten better ! Now I only hate her when she's with Harry. LMAO I think her and Draco are WAY better. _


	2. Authors note

**I'm sorry to say this but I think that I'm officially done with this story. I've been trying really hard to think of things for the next part, but I'm just not into it. I have a really bad case of writers block right now and I just really don't feel attached to this story so. As of now this story is postponed. I'm really sorry I appreciate everyone's reviews as well as the extreme amount of story alerts and favorites. That's why it took me so long to 'officially' give up on this story, I felt bad for everyone who liked it. But well it is what it is I guess.**


End file.
